trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaygr Empire
The Vaygr Empire (often referred to simply as the Vaygr) is a military faction led by zorozeenee which operates under a totalitarian regime. They are a founding member of the Odium Pact. They consider Trinova Technologies and anyone affiliated with them to be their enemies. Description The Vaygr are a very warlike faction, with a powerful military and strong leadership. They have a singular goal; to enslave and conquer. Their ships are also designed to appear powerful and threatening, in order to show their subjects, allies and enemies alike that they are not a faction to be trifled with, they hold an undefeated military record, and have been in more than enough wars to claim that as bragging rights. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Vaygr Empire * Intruder-class Battlecruiser - A powerful, large and threatening battlecruiser. * Tormentor-class Battleship Demographics Ethnicity Vaygr The ruling class of the Vaygr Empire's citizens are of the Vay, a dying race of large, humanoid individuals. Average height of the Vay are 1.98 metres and 103 kg. Each Vay is almost entirely cybernetic, augmented to the point that very little organic tissue remains. The Vay developed these augmentations in order to avert the death of their race; fully-augmented individuals are biologically immortal. The limited organic tissue in each individual contributes to them not being able to die of aging, and their cybernetic components can be replaced and maintained indefinitely. When it comes to the living tissue of the Vay, the reason they are still existant is because they are genetically modified. The genome of the Vay is modified to code for telomerase, making the telomers of the Vay never shortening, another major factor to their immortality. Subjugated races The bulk of the Empire's population is a mix of assorted races, all of whom were subjugated and forced into slavery when the Vaygr conquered their homes. Each slave receives barely sufficient food for them and their family, and are expected to work in intolerable conditions. Children are taken to Vaygr "education camps" to ensure that new generations of slaves are even more subservient. Population The total population of the Empire, as of the most recent census, was 848 million, but it rises steadily as the Vaygr conquer more and more systems. A significant majority of the Vaygr live and work on the Citadel, the capital city-station of the Empire. The remaining citizens are spread throughout the Empire's space, with most living on mining colonies and planets, and a smaller portion living and working aboard border control stations. A significant percentage of the population serve in one of the Imperial defense forces; either the Navy or the Army. These forces are staffed entirely by pure Vaygr citizens, as foreign citizens are not sufficiently trusted. Income Average income for citizens of the Empire is an impressive V$106,672 (Vaygr Credits) per annum, with staggering income inequality; the richest citizens, usually high-ranking military personnel, live lavishly. All true Vaygr beings live at least an adequate life, provided they serve the Emperor appropriately, while the subjugated races that form the rest of the Empire serve as slaves in one of the many industrial centers; as do those Vaygr who are unable to earn a better life. Tax rates are around 15% for normal citizens, and military service members are not taxed at all. Crime Crime statistics from throughout the Empire show that crime has become a thing of the past: true Vaygr citizens are unbreakably loyal to the Emperor and his law, and a remarkably large and well-equipped police force quickly taught the slave-races of the Empire that resistance is, in fact, futile. Politics Government The small, well-organized government, presided over by Emperor Zoro himself, works to balance the competing demands of defense, law & order, and education. It meets regularly in the central spire of the Citadel, with emergency meetings taking place infrequently; usually when there is a sudden need for military action. Foreign Relations No foreign embassies exist within the borders of the Empire; foreigners caught committing crimes in the Vaygr Empire will without a trial be sentenced to death. The traditional method of execution in the Vaygr Empire is a high power 2.4 terawatt laser decapacitation. For the sake of information security regarding the ever-present military forces, photography is banned in Vaygr-controlled space without prior permission from the government (usually only granted to select journalists). Military The Vaygr Empire supports a substantial combined defense force, with both the Army and Navy being renowned for their military prowess. All military members are heavily augmented, and are fitted with much higher-grade components than average civilians have access to. Because of these components, in particular their processing upgrades, soldiers and pilots can be "programmed" as necessary, overwriting any perceived flaws or inefficiencies to make them perfect, absolutely loyal soldiers. The Imperial Vaygr Navy is the backbone of the Empire, holding pirates at bay, reacting to foreign attacks, and striking out at those who defy the Emperor's will. The Imperial Vaygr Army is both a planetary defense and assault force, although they rarely see true combat, with the Navy keeping the borders airtight, and the number of planetary settlements gradually decreasing. Most divisons see action as civil defense forces; responding to natural disasters and other emergencies and suppressing militarized dissidents. Between these two forces, a special joint division has formed; the Marines. An Army unit trained to operate both on board spaceships and in the vacuum itself, they specialize in boarding actions, as well as clandestine ship capture or destruction. They are not publicized outside the Empire, as their role entails a significant amount of risk should they be detected while on an operation. Economy Overview The economy of the Vaygr Empire, worth an impressive 90.4 trillion Vaygr Credits (V$) per annum, is broadly diversified and primarily fueled by a thriving mining industry, alongside major contributions from arms manufacturing, private military contractors, industrial centers, and cattle farming (primarily for their meat) Tourism The Vaygr tourism industry is mediocre in comparison to other societies, primarily as a result of the large standing army and hostile nature of the Empire. Nonetheless, the Empire still welcomes a large number of tourists each year. Most attractions in the Empire are man-made, monuments to the strength and engineering prowess of the Vaygr. History 2313 In March 2313, Vaygr is formed by Zorozeenee in the Nass Galaxies. In July, Vaygr took control of the inner 8000 sectors of the galaxy, in what has become known as the biggest conquest in multiversal history and remains the largest to this date. In September the Vaygr declared war on the fledgeling faction Debrisian Federal Navy after political remarks made by their leader, beginning with a surprise attack on the DFN shipyards by a Vaygr Sphinx Battleship. DFN forces managed to drive the battleship away, but suffered heavy losses. After this, raids on the DFN became more common, with Thunderheads being sent every other day for two weeks. In October, Zoro founded the Odium Pact with Ridik, leader of Euro-Corp. The Odium Pact went on to become one of the finest fighting forces in the known galaxies. In November, the Vaygr, alongside Odium faction Euro-Corp, moved to the HSZ Galaxies and began their conquest. The conquest continued until the HSZ Galaxy was suddenly rendered uninhabitable. 2314 In May, the Lazarus Imperium and Starfleet attacked a Vaygr structure with a few ships. 1 or 2 Lazarus ships were destroyed from a distance, while the rest of them retreated to unknown locations. Both Lazarus and Vaygr forces stayed at their respective bases for a significant duration. Eventually, having finally grown tired of playing the "waiting game", each group proceeded to the other's base, coincidentally at the same time. One Vaygr ship split off to destroy the Lazarus base, and succeeded in doing so. As they had chosen the same jump route, both sides soon collided in a head to head battle. In the ensuing chaos, Lazarus and Starfleet lost many medium sized ships, while the Vaygr lost one titan and an Intruder-class Battlecruiser. The Vaygr eventually pushed Starfleet back to their base and destroyed it, leaving them victorious. In August, the Vaygr raided Dovan Empire, extorting money from them, and officially ending friendly relations. In November, Alliance Armada (later Atlas Alliance) and Calderon Republic (later Cobalt Royalty) entered the Odium Pact. Zoro and AA's leader Blackhawk soon became fast friends and strong allies. In December, hostilities between Thryn Monarchy and the Odium Pact began, after a group of Odium titans intruded on Thryn space. Blackhawk and Zoro attacked the Thryn homebase with an AA Athena titan and a Vaygr Hunter Battleship, and Thryn defended with their homebase defence turret and two smaller ships in an anvil maneuver. The Thryn ships retreated after taking hull damage, after which Odium reinforcements arrived, and an Odium battle-miner was destroyed by the homebase turret. In December, an alliance called the Children of Kerensky (CoK) was created, composed of factions that were victims of Odium's, and in particular, Vaygr's outwardly hostile nature. Soon after CoK was born, they were infiltrated by a spy, Rezerian. Intel was gathered that the Children of Kerensky had a new ship under construction by Shadow Star Corporation, which would serve as their last hope of defeating Odium: the ''SSC Nightmare II''. Rezerian, who had access to the prototype, promptly stole a blueprint copy. The SSC Nightmare II was never deployed by CoK itself, as it was stolen by Linwe. Linwe attempted to invade the Vaygr Empire in the stolen ship, but was soon foiled when Emperor Zoro, piloting an Oppressor-class titan little over half the size of the Nightmare II, destroyed it. After that, just as CynicalCatalyst of SSC was about to record himself angering Blackhawk, Blackhawk himself made a public announcement exposing CoK’s existence and pointing to Nauvran and Tartaran Empire as the traitor. Not knowing Tartaran Empire’s past with Odium, a hasty decision was made to have them removed. A second channel was made in case Nauvran was the spy, in which Rezerian began posting pro-Odium material to the remaining members. This includes taunts and phrases such as “they got us good” and “how poorly we treat our friends.” At this point, evidence was gathered by all trustworthy members and Cynical announced through public channels how Odium's spies worked, leading to an increase in conflict between the two sides. CoK was disbanded later in December. This is considered a victory by the Odium factions. 2315 In the Elwyn Galaxies in March, an Undivided Chaos supertitan and a Vaygr supertitan clashed. The battle was inconclusive, as the Undivided Chaos vessel, piloted by Joelbrisco, jumped out before his ship began overheating. There were minor hostilities between the Vaygr and Trident Industries, when both factions moved to a different galaxy in the Elwyn Galaxies, although these issues were quickly resolved. After this point, Cobalt Royalty (a reformed Calderon Republic) and the Vaygr Empire destroyed a large Blue Star Squadron base. Vaygr and AA then began to attack NFD assets, leaving New Ithaca Station and a number of outposts destroyed, as well as a large portion of NFD's fleet. In April, a fight between Joelbrisco and the Vaygr began as an attack that was supposed to take place towards NFD. 3 Vaygr ships sat outside of NFD space ready to warp. All three ships jumped into the sector, but much to their surprise Joel was already there and firing his swarmer missiles. The swarmers hit the 2 smaller craft and destroyed them. The larger Vaygr craft (an Intruder) was able to escape with an emergency warp drive. The Intruder was then returned to the Vaygr base, it's pilot jumped onto a thruster stick and returned to the Vaygr base sector. Joel then staged himself outside the Vaygr homebase sector to attack, Flying Debris was already near the base in a Rockhopper, ready to attack with him. Joel attacked the sector, killing 1 or 2 people and destroying the jump stick, but not the Intruder. During this time Flying Debris destroyed an unknown unmanned small fighter under the Vaygr base. Zoro then grabbed his titan from another sector and returned to the Vaygr homebase. Flying Debris fled the sector in his Rockhopper, Joel didn’t leave and his battleship was destroyed by the Vaygr titan. Cobalt Royalty and Vaygr Empire then had a small pre-planned fighter skirmish with the Thryn Monarchy and the Tartaran Expatriates. The Thryn/TE side had technical difficulties, and due to software glitches onboard their fighters, there were multiple deaths immediately after the start. In August, the Odium Pact and all factions within it were dissolved as Ridik_Ulass made an announcement informing that the Odium Pact was now Euro-Corp Syndicate and was a supposedly friendlier faction. In October, the Odium Pact returned under Zoro’s leadership, Ridik and his followers removed. The Vaygr invasion of GenXNova Galaxies began. Vaygr then began enforcing warpgate taxes on multiple factions within the spawn galaxy of GenXNova Galaxies, those who refused to pay taxes would have their warpgates destroyed and their bases blockaded for hours on end. In November, an Intruder Battlecruiser piloted by Emperor Zoro attacked and destroyed Trident's former base in the GenXNova Galaxies, [[TRS Prometheus|TRS Prometheus]]. ''Trident had however abandoned the base months before it was destroyed. The blueprint of the base was recovered however, and has since been made into the ''Prometheus-type Battle Station. 2316 With their operations in the GenXNova Galaxies a success, in January, Vaygr expanded to Stars of Arcadia and constructed the Galactic Citadel within 1 week of them joining. The conquest was intended to begin the next day however there were minor setbacks. In mid-January, Vaygr announced here that they were preparing for war with the other large faction alliance, which Vaygr had branded as 'rebels', Onus Autonomous Singularity. In February, Vaygr Empire, supported by NeoMillenium and Arctic Storm, had a battle with the Onus Autonomous Singularity. The Odium Fleet took no losses and overheated the majority of the OAS fleet. The surviving OAS ships fled the battle. Another battle was to occur with OAS and Vaygr however was stopped due to server lag Category:Factions Category:Odium Pact